<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Language of Chaos by lucifehh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291590">The Language of Chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifehh/pseuds/lucifehh'>lucifehh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Languages of Sin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifehh/pseuds/lucifehh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The human somehow ends up worrying and as well as angering the Avatar of Wrath, the question is why?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Languages of Sin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Language of Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The Language of Chaos (Satan x Reader)</b>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>It is said that in an ocean, the gentlest waves could soon turn vicious. The huge waves hauling over ships and sending the passengers into the abyss depths. They say an ocean holds secrets, secrets of the dark that no one wants to explore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ocean could be compared to the wrath of a person — or a demon. With a simple nudge, the waves could drag a person under its swirling depths — the same with how anger consumes on and drags their mind behind red tinted sunglasses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though, that didn't stop them from reaching out to try and pull it off the blonde’s face. The sunglasses blocking out the green blue gradient hues that decorated his eyes. The only thing they knew was how to ignite the fire of his wrath, their recklessness that risked their life at times spun him out of control. Behind that wrath was the tinge of careness he carried — the soft feeling of being cared for — how he held it for them behind the guise of his fury. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“[Y/N],” he muttered out — rubbing his forehead with his calloused hands, “what in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Devildom do you think you're doing?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked at him whilst their hands were juggling the priceless artefacts in the Demon Lord’s castle. They were cheered on by an audience that was made up of the ivory haired sorcerer, his greedy tanned skin brother, the gradient green haired butler and the red haired future king himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m juggling — trying to prove my skills since Mammon,” they jerked an intenseful glare at the Avatar of Greed, “didn't believe I could juggle without breaking any of the items and then Diavolo heard and decided to just randomly throw in his priceless artefacts whilst Barbatos worryingly looked on, knowing he couldn't stop the lord.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mammon,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>an angry deep voice rang out — though that didn’t stop the human from juggling or breaking them out of their concentration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon could only squeak in fear when he heard the familiar voice of Lucifer and quickly ran off — attempting to get away from the scornful glare or find a hiding spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There he goes,” the [H/C] could only glare at the spot the second born occupied, “guess the show is over folks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly with skill and precision, they threw each artefact to the butler’s hands until all of them safely nestled in his arms or were gently placed onto the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes — that was amazing [Y/N],” Diavolo clapped his hands, amazed by their performance and soon the rest were clapping their hands too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't be tempted by the scummy moron again,” Satan sighed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human shrugged at his words, “Not my fault I find his idiotic suggestions appealing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Solomon merely laughed at their words, the way they articulated it but somehow made themselves look great.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Get me out of here, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Satan could only mournfully think. He wasn't sure if he was amazed at how they weren't dead yet — especially pulled by Mammon — or the fact no one had hurt them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Satan,” Diavolo laughed, “it’s only fun and games and besides, they didn't injure any of the artefacts, all wells ends well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The predicament at the castle was one of the many that they had pulled over their stay in Devildom. Many times Satan thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>are they attempting to hurt/kill themselves?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whenever he saw how risky the situations they ended up in were . For example, that time they told Leviathan to hold them over a cliff and drop them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satan was too late to stop but a minute later, he saw a familiar hand coming up to grip the edge of the clip and the [H/C] haired human hauling themselves over. They grinned at him and the purple haired otaku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leviathan from then on stopped participating in their reckless acts of fun. He cried himself to sleep at night unable to handle the consequences of letting the exchange student die by his own hands — even if they offered him the signed Ruri-chan photo card, that they somehow got from bumping into the idol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Y/N] ended up wandering around the castle til they bumped into Mammon. They quirked up an eyebrow, curious to what he was doing and why he was giggling to himself like he found the greatest treasure. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, he had found something valuable that would be worth a whole lot of grimm. Letting him swim in a pool full of grimm. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sneaking up behind him, they scared the white haired demon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boo,” they placed their small hands onto his shoulders — their voice whispered into his ear like a spirit whimpering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The greedy demon let out a feminine squeal of fear — nearly dropping the painting, “O-oh hi there [Y/N], what are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should be the one asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>that — what are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha ha! I wasn't doing anything suspicious!” Mammon nervously looked around — sweat forming on his brows.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human nodded their head, not believing a single word coming out of his mouth. With a sigh — they squeezed his shoulder </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>and muttered, “I will forget you tried stealing a painting from the Demon Lord’s castle if you put it back </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you don't want to play that route then I can easily send a text to Lucifer telling him of your thievery. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your choice.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly went to place the painting back, not wanting to face the wrath of the Avatar of Pride (and the punishment being hung from the ceiling once again, he could remember the sensation when he was strung upside down for punishment) with the human following closely behind him — their hands still squeezing his shoulders. With a nod, [Y/N] dropped their hands and a hand gripped onto his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now we will try and get back to the main room,” they paused for suspense, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“unless </span>
  </em>
  <span>you want us to try to fight off any ghastly spirits that may be lurking around these halls. Waiting for us to suck our blood and give them life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon visualising the images their words brought up, quickly got spooked out and pressured them to find the main room finder. His fears getting to his head — more than [Y/N] had expected to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude,” they huffed, “you could also help instead of being a whiny scummy moron.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mammon let out an indignant sputter and tried denying he was a ‘whiny scummy moron’ which sadly, he only proved the insult to be correct every second that they spent with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, just shut your trap up,” [Y/N] rolled their eyes. Hearing the anger in their command, he quickly closed his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Light peeked out from behind the corner and soon, they dragged Mammon into the main room. They found everyone there, doing their own thing but they were so glad they got out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Y/N] turned to Mammon and spoke softly — hoping no one was privy to their conversation, “Dude, if you don't want to die then start using your brain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a harsh flick to his forehead, they turned off and went over to Leviathan with a cheery smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Y/N]’s anger could only be described like the brewing storm. Bit by bit, it grew — fed by things that only caused it to grow slowly bigger. A simple stick could make the storm grow immensely bigger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were able to project their anger into the calm ocean and the wind that recklessly flew out. Though they knew one day it would bring everyone down with them — the danger of the storm that would drag those unlucky enough under sea, if they weren't careful enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Y/N] understood the anger as they had managed it all their life. Whenever they looked at Satan, they remember their times where they let their anger control them. Maybe as the sin of wrath, he was taught that anger was the only way. Even with the relationship between him and Lucifer repaired — at times, they could see the fury peeking dangerously peeking out, threatening to spill over and take control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, they walked along the path back to the House of Lamentation with the brothers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satan stayed behind to walk along with them, hoping the brothers wouldn't hear the conversation happening between them both and interested in their own things. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you do </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>those reckless stuff?” he asked, staring ahead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, anger is such an adrenaline feeling,” they answered, “at times you just want to beat someone to a bloody pulp until you can't feel your hands. I learnt to throw my mindless anger into adrenaline rushing things because,” they looked into his emerald eyes, “I don't want to ever die angry and unsatisfied that my anger only caused chaos in its wake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knew you were such a furious person inside,” he commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They laughed at his words — shaking their head, “Satan I see the wrath inside you. As the sin of wrath, you encompass all the anger from your brothers. You were taught from your birth that anger was the only way to show your emotions, it’s not. As the Avatar of Wrath, you should use it to push those other feelings out and show it to the world. Take those red tinted sunglasses off and maybe your vision would be clearer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During their speech, they stopped to drag Satan down to their height — their hands curled around his cheeks. He could feel how soft their touch was against his rough exterior. Their [E/C] eyes peering into his blue eyes, decorated with a green blue gradient. It was like their soft gaze could break apart the temper of the ocean crashing about behind his and slowly, he understood that </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>understood how he felt when his anger got to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The staring contest between the demon and the human were broken apart by the call of Mammon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HEY! What are you guys doing standing there and looking at each other?” he questioned them — his voice drifting through the breeze and reaching their ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a laugh from them both, they shook their heads and quickly followed after the group. Their conversation just before, swirling in their minds. It was a step closer into their relationship. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact: Actually wrote this while writing Secret Romance of Exchange Student.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>